No more
by thebestweeb
Summary: a little prompt I thought up: Natsu has to leave for war without Lucy, how will she take it? Will they be ok?


-

As Natsu rested next to Lucy, gently rubbing small circles on Lucy's stomach while she lays asleep he couldn't help but think of how much he loved her, of all the times he could say she was his. Of all the times she was there for him and he for her, of all of her little quirks and all of, well her. He would think of all the times he got to hold her like this, all the times they got to just be themselves with no worry's in the world. But it was time for him to go. Go fight for his guild and his family, as he left the only place he'd every felt truly content a tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the floor as he walked to his travel bag. He had to hide it so Lucy didn't find it, demanding to come with him if she did. If she comes with him and something happens to her he would never forgive himself. He knew her strength, he knew how smart she was, but he loved her to much for her to come with him. So he left. Left in the night, only sound in the house now was the air conditioner buzzing. No loud snoring, no late night munchies, and no Natsu.

Is this really for the best? Can he really leave her so easily? Can he really just forget about her, like how he planned? He wished he could. He wished with all of his might that she would just leave his life, that her laugh would stop ringing in his head. Had he could get her smile out of his thoughts. But he couldn't. He loved her to much. Then it hit him. Hit him like a bullet. She was his soulmate. She was the only one for him, she could make his day instantly amazing by just one look. She could turn the scariest of moments into joyous ones. She had taken his dark and war sick life and made it into something he had no clue existed. She had made it full of good times, of laughter, of late night snacks and movie nights, of smiles, and of love.

No way in hell is he now going to give that up! He was stupid to think that to protect someone, you need to shut them out and forget about them.

The sun's rays glisten off of the water, giving it beautiful color, portraying a young man's silhouette sprinting as fast as he humanly could. Back to he home, back to his happiness and joy, back to his lover.

By the time he had made it back to her home the sun had gone and made its self known, peeking from over the horizon. As if to mock him on how dumb me has for leaving the light of his life. Peeking though the window he noted that the bathroom light was on and that she had already awoken. He quickly unlocked the front door and shuffled inside. Hiding his travel bag once again. He knocked on the bathroom door, only getting a quite sob in return.

"Luce, can I come in? Please?" Natsu asked, his voice as soft as its ever been. The lock on the door clicked as it slowly opened. Revealing her standing there, eyes red from crying and holding herself as if someone was going to punch her in the gut. But to be honest he did punch her in the gut, punched her with so many emotions, abandonment, fear, heartbreak. And all because he was too stupid to see that what he was doing was wrong. That the effects of him leaving would hurt her more than himself. Right now he hated himself, he hated how much pain she was in, how much pain he had caused. As she stood there in the doorway, he could see that not only had she been crying but she had been blaming herself, she had thought that he left because she wasn't enough. He could see all of this in her eyes, in her carmal colored eyes, the eyes that were never able to tell lies.

"Natsu? Why?" Lucy said a bit hesitantly, slowly growing angry without herself even knowing. "I thought we talked about this before, that you wouldn't leave for that god forsaken war without me! That we would always be together!" She ended, new tears of frustration starting to pool in the corners of her eyes, along with the sad ones. "I thought that you loved me! But I guess I was wrong." As soon as the words left her lips she was almost tackled to the floor in such a tight hug. In one of the most emotional embraces she had ever been in. She could just about feel all of his emotions radiating off of his person. All of his regret, all of his sadness, all of his frustration towards himself, and all of his love for her.

And then she snapped, snapped like a pencil, she let those frustrating tears fall, she let all of her ugliest sobs leave her thoat. And in that moment nothing mattered more in the world to her than having him back, having her idiotic, rude, loud, disrespectful, boyfriend back. He seemed to always know how to make her feel special though. Even if he was all of those things, he was also her best friend, her go to therapist, and her's.

She slowly tried to pull out of his arms, only getting him to hold on tighter. "Natsu. Look at me." She said this with a hint of silliness, but it was almost covered with sternness. He loosened his grip only enough to look at her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I should have never even had the thought to leave you, I regret it so much. I regret it with all of my life." Natsu stated with so much emotion that the words came out as a low whisper. She was a little surprised to say the least, she didnt know that he could be that engaged in one topic for this long.

With all said and done, she had already forgiven him, the second he came back to be honest. She remembered all of the times that she herself had messed up. And how quickly he was to forgive her. The little speech from him did help though, helped her actually feel right about forgiving him.

They had been standing in the bathroom doorframe just hugging for so long that her legs we starting to get tired. "hey do you think you could let go of me now? im not upset anymore." she said with a gentle tug to try and get out. her attempts were futile though. "Okay natsu if you dont let go of me, i will never cook for you again." now this seemed to get him off of her. he went straight to her feet and starting begging to not do that. saying something about "burning all the food he ever touched." this of course a lie.

with a laugh from her and a smile from him our story ends. they had decided that even if they made mistakes, that they would always forgive and learn from them.


End file.
